Queen of Hearts
by my-own-ron
Summary: Join Hermione as she goes through her life at Hogwarts. Short & sweet!


**Please review, even if you hate it. (: **

**(P.S. Be nice, this is my very first story.)**

**Also a point I would make, which is quite obvious, is that I am not a 50 year old woman with children who lives in England so therefore I do not own Harry Potter. (:**

***

She walks down the corridor all by herself, her high heeled shoes vibrating across the brick walls, down the concrete floor and into her ear drum. That noise reminds her of the noise horses' shoes make as they walk on cobblestone.

After what feels like a million years of walking, she reaches the door and slowly and quietly pulls her hand out of her robe sleeve and touches the door knob. She pauses for a second before turning the knob. It makes a small squeaky noise as it is turned and the door opens.

As quietly as possible she takes a step.

"Wow," he says his mouth dropping as his eyes meet hers and travel up and down as he takes one long look at her, from her head to her toes.

She smiles on the outside and grabs his hand.

"You vook beautivul." He says to her with a smile on his face. She smiles, nods and looks at her feet, embarrassed.

He draws out his finger and lifts her head up so that she can look into his brown eyes- they seem dull and flat. She knows that she should feel something- anything- but she can't.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees orange hair and turns. Krum's head follows hers and he glares at the redhead with malice. Ron is staring at her with his mouth wide open and eyes wide. The thought that he is looking at her makes her feel immensely self-conscious.

"Do you vant to get some punch?"

She looks back at him and nods as he leads her away from her best friend.

* * *

There's a pain and it's coming from right in the middle of her chest. It's a pain she has experienced many times before, the kind of pain that comes after harsh words and slamming doors, but somehow, the pain is different this time. She knows that she has done all that she could do and that all there is to do, now, is to wait.

Wait until he realizes his feelings are becoming more than an innocent friendship.

* * *

Now is the perfect time for Ron to make his move. Harry has excused himself from the common room to go to bed. It is only the two of them downstairs by the roaring fire.

She writes her letter to Krum explaining yet again that her heart has been taken. Taken without her realizing it.

Ron opens his mouth to talk and her heart leaps into her throat with joy.

"Can you check my homework?" he asks quietly and with hope.

She reaches over the papers and ink to grab his homework with her small hand as her heart drops and settles in her stomach.

* * *

She watches as Harry finds and loses love. He finds love and loses it again and again.

Sirius. Dumbledore. Ginny.

She watches Ron, as he watches Harry, as he finds and loses love. She sees the jealousy and protection in his eyes and she thinks he finally knows.

She watches.

* * *

Her back bends under the weight of her numerous books as she walks to the Great Hall. She finds him in the middle of the long wooden table, shoveling everything edible in the general vicinity into his mouth.

She sets her books down and slides next to him.

Her right knee touches his left knee and neither of them pulls away.

She smiles.

* * *

They get into another monstrous fight and he leaves. That awful Horcrux took him away from her.

"RON!" She shouts into the darkness of the forest with no response.

He has no right to leave her she thinks. She needs him.

Her eyes leak and her nose runs. Her mascara is streaming down her face. She wonders what Harry must think of her, but she doesn't really care. All she is thinking about is the pain she is feeling as heart deflates. She cries herself to sleep dreaming of flaming red hair and freckles.

* * *

The castle is crumbling around them. Their friends are dying.

Ron is not thinking of himself anymore. He has grown and matured. He is talking about saving the house elves and finally she cannot handle the waiting and watching anymore.

She is done with waiting for him to make the first move, as he always does in the game of chess.

She acts on impulse and kisses him.

He kisses her back and she knows that whatever happens next, he will always be there.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Ron whispered in her ear.

"So do you," she said and laughed at his reaction to being called beautiful. "I mean handsome."

"Good," he replied. "I worked a very long time on my look."

"What? You mean a minute to get dressed and running your hands through your hair?

The tips of his ears had started to turn pink when he said "And how long did it take you to get ready?"

She replied with the ever humble, "Too long. I had to put on this icky white dress and get my makeup done."

"You don't need it." He said as she blushed under his deep look.

And so they swayed together, not really dancing, for the rest of the song. Sometimes they would step on the others foot and hastily apologize and smile at each other.

After a few dances like this they meandered over to the refreshments. He quickly gobbled up the chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice while she watched amazed.

She had tried so hard to straighten her hair for the occasion, he could tell, but it was beginning to curl slowly to the tips. He wrapped one of the loose tendrils around his finger and tucked it behind her ear. As he touched her chills ran down her back. He felt the tremble of her chill and smiled that lopsided smile at her. That lopsided grin that was hers now, she thought to herself, as she looked at the wedding band on her left ring finger.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Plus, I will most likely respond, which is a nice perk. (:**


End file.
